1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle voice interface system calibration method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle voice interface system calibration method that simulates voice and feedback responses to perform the calibration in a bench test environment.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles include a voice interface device such as a voice recognition device that enables a vehicle occupant to control components of the vehicle, such as the communication and entertainment systems, by voice commands, or a mobile hands-free interface device for communication through a mobile device. When a voice interface device is to be employed in a particular make and model of vehicle, the voice interface device is subjected to a calibration process. Conventionally, the calibration process is performed over a period of five days using a head and torso simulator, an audio pre-amplifier, a laptop and the vehicle under test. The vehicle is run for approximately 40 hours (e.g., 8 hours per day) while a technician monitors the results. Therefore, a testing facility sufficient to accommodate a running vehicle is needed for the calibration process, while 40 hours worth of fuel is consumed during the process and 40 hours of technician time is expended for the process.